


I'm just tired

by TheBlackFury



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is really tired, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackFury/pseuds/TheBlackFury
Summary: To był jeden z tych dni, kiedy każde wezwanie było gorsze od poprzedniego. Buck obawiał się, że jeżeli dalej tak pójdzie, to jego będą musieli ratować. Na jego szczęście w domu czekali na niego ludzie, którzy nigdy nie zawiedli w poprawie jego humoru.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Kudos: 9





	I'm just tired

**Author's Note:**

> Mam wrażenie, że opis nie oddaje treści tej historii. Pomimo to mam nadzieję, że choć części czytających się spodoba.  
> Miłej lektury <3.

Był taki zmęczony. Zmiana okropnie się mu dłużyła, a każde kolejne wezwanie było gorsze od poprzedniego. Aż w pewnym momencie zaczął odczuwać ból w każdym mięśniu. Ale wreszcie nadszedł koniec i mógł wrócić do domu. Wziął tylko szybki prysznic i, jakby obawiając się, że jeśli zostanie w remizie dłużej niż to koniecznie, pojedzie na jeszcze jedno wezwanie, szybko opuścił budynek. Torbę ze swoimi rzeczami wrzucił na fotel obok i udał się do domu. Na szczęście ruch na drogach o dziwo nie był szalenie duży, więc po około czterdziestu pięciu minutach był na miejscu. Wydawało mu się, że z każdym krokiem dom się oddalał zamiast przybliżać. W końcu dotarł do drzwi, po których otwarciu w jego nogi dobiło drobne ciałko. Z trudem większym niż się spodziewał podniósł Chrisa i posadził go sobie na biodrze, odrzucając torbę na bok.

– Hej Chris – powiedział, idąc z chłopcem do kuchni, z której docierały do niego głosy.

– Cześć Buck. – Chłopiec mocno objął go za szyję. Buck wszedł do pomieszczenia, zastając swojego chłopaka robiącego obiad. Przy stole siedziała ciocia Pepa. Eddie, widząc grymas bólu na twarzy młodszego mężczyzny, od razu do niego podszedł z wyciągniętymi ramionami.

– Chris, puść Bucka. Jest zmęczony – powiedział, zabierając syna z ramion swojego partnera, którego krótko pocałował na przywitanie. Następnie posadził protestującego Chrisa przy stole. Buck uśmiechnął się do Eddiego lekko z wdzięcznością, nachylając się do Pepy, by przywitać ją całusem w policzek.

– Evan, wyglądasz jakby przygniótł cię wóz strażacki – powiedziała kobieta, przyglądając się mu.

– Tía! – oburzył się Eddie. Dopiero po sekundzie dotarło do Bucka, co kobieta powiedziała.

– Przepraszam, moja wina. Nie powinnam.

– Nic nie szkodzi – powiedział Buck. – Tak się zresztą czuję – wyznał.

– Boli cię noga? Odczuwasz ból gdzieś indziej? – Eddie pojawił się koło niego z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy, ale i spokojem doświadczonego ratownika medycznego.

– Szczerze? Wszystko mnie boli – zaśmiał się krótko. – Ale to nic poważnego, tylko przemęczenie.

– Jesteś pewien? Mogę cię przebadać – zaproponował Eddie. Buck złapał go za ramiona i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

– Wszystko w porządku – zapewnił. – Pójdę się przebrać. – Kiedy wychodził z kuchni jego partner wciąż przyglądał mu się z niepokojem.

Przebrał się w wygodne dresy i pierwszy T-shirt, który znalazł. Świadcząc po tym jak mocno naciągnięty był materiał na jego bicepsach, koszulka nie była jego. Przysiadł na łóżku, by choć trochę odpocząć, ukrył twarzy w dłoniach i spróbował rozluźnić napięte mięśnie. Musiało mu to zająć trochę więcej czasu niż zamierzał, bo usłyszał ciche pukanie i do pokoju wszedł Eddie.

– Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.

– Tak – odparł Buck, podnosząc głowę. – Przepraszam straciłem poczucie czasu.

Diaz podszedł bliżej i stanął między jego nogami, a Buck objął go w talii i wtulił twarz w jego umięśniony brzuch. Eddie od razu wplątał palce w krótkie włosy swojego partnera.

– Naprawdę jesteś zmęczony – zauważył, a kiedy mężczyzna jęknął cicho, kontynuował: – Może połóż się, a potem odgrzeję ci obiad – zaproponował.

– Ciocia Pepa nas odwiedziła, to by było niegrzeczne – odparł Buck, nie zmieniając swojej pozycji. – Powinniśmy wrócić.

– Pewnie tak – Eddie przyznał mu rację, by następnie pomóc mu wstać. Kiedy znajdowali się twarzą w twarz nachylił się i pocałował młodszego mężczyznę. – Chodźmy. – Powoli skierowali kroki w stronę dobiegającego ich śmiechu Chrisa, który wraz z ciocią Pepą siedział przy stole.

– Buck! – krzyknął uradowany chłopiec na jego widok.

– Hej, kolego. – Pocałował Chrisa w czuprynę, a następnie zajął miejsce obok niego. – Jak tam minął ci dzień?

Eddie nałożył jedzenie na talerz i, balansując z czterema naraz, wrócił do jadalni. Postawił naczynia przed swoją rodziną, zajął ostatnie wolne miejsce i włączył się do rozmowy.

Po skończonym posiłku przenieśli się do salonu, by kontynuować rozmowę. Eddie na chwilę wrócił do kuchni, żeby wsadzić brudne naczynia do zmywarki. Kiedy Pepa zauważyła, że mimo usilnych starań Buck prawie zasypia z głową na ramieniu jej bratanka, stwierdziła, że czas na nią. Wtedy blondyn lekko się podniósł.

– Już? – zapytał, zerkając na zegarek. – Jest jeszcze wcześnie – powiedział.

– Muszę jutro wcześnie wstać – odparła kobieta z lekkim uśmiechem. – A po za tym mí angel już śpi.

Zaskoczony Buck spojrzał na chłopca z czułym wyrazem twarzy. Pepa uśmiechnęła się na ten widok.

– Już dawno powinien być w łóżku – przyznał Eddie. – Odprowadzę cię – dodał, kiedy jego ciocia podniosła się z fotela.

Buck również wstał, podniósł Chrisa, krzywiąc się przy tym z bólu w mięśniach i zaniósł chłopca do jego pokoju. Eddie odprowadził ich wzrokiem.

– Nie pozwól mu odejść. – Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos cioci. – Ten chłopak to skarb.

– Nie zamierzam – powiedział. – I wiem – przyznał z czułym uśmiechem.

– Co wiesz? – zapytał Buck pojawiając się koło niego. Eddie objął go ręką w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Że jesteś okropnie zmęczony – odpowiedział, pozwalając drugiemu mężczyźnie oprzeć się o swoje ciało. – Jedź ostrożnie – zwrócił się do Pepy.

– Deja que tu novio duerma bien – powiedziała kobieta, pocałował ich obu w policzek i wy-szła. Eddie zamknął za nią drzwi, a następnie objął swojego chłopaka ramionami i krótko pocałował.

– Idź do łóżka – powiedział. – Wyciągnę naczynia ze zmywarki i zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

– Nie. – Buck pociągnął go w stronę sypialni. – Jutro zajmiemy się naczyniami. – Diaz nie mógł oprzeć się tym oczom zbitego psiaka, więc dał się zaciągnąć do pokoju.

Położyli się na łóżku, Buck na boku a Eddie za nim, obejmując go ramieniem i przyciągając do swojej klatki piersiowej.

– Uwielbiam cię w moich ubraniach – wyszeptał Eddie, całując Bucka w kark.

– Tak? – wymamrotał sennie Buck.

– Tak – odparł Diaz. – Seksownie w nich wyglądasz.

– Ja we wszystkim wyglądam seksownie – powiedział Buck, na co Eddie cicho się zaśmiał.

– Nie mogę się nie zgodzić – przyznał starszy mężczyzna. – A teraz śpij. – Jeszcze raz pocałował swojego partnera w ramię i zamknął oczy. – Dobranoc, mi amor.

– Branoc.

**Author's Note:**

> Deja que tu novio duerma bien - Daj swojemu chłopakowi się wyspać (w przybliżeniu)


End file.
